This invention relates to a movable large display device for displaying characters and images, and more particularly, to a display device wherein the internal air is circulated by air conditioners provided inside of the display device body, to thereby cool the heat generating elements of a light emitting section which is adapted to display characters and images, and to protect the internal equipment from problems which might otherwise be caused by the external air including dust and moisture.
Portable display devices of large size are known in the art, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,792 to Long. However, this device is removed in both design and character from that of the invention.